Usagi Sickness
by TheShatteredGoddess
Summary: Lavi is a pain when he's sick and he dosent like taking his medicine. Kanda is the one to get him to take it. KandaXLavi


"Achoo!" Lavi sneezed violently. He wiped off his face and mouth before turning to Allen and Kanda who were staring at him. "What? I had to sneeze" He said crossing his arms.

" Uh Lavi," Allen said raising an eyebrow. "You never have to sneeze unless you sick. Its winter and im pretty sure thats the case."

"I am not sick!" The red head protested. "Im per..fect...ACHOO!" He was cut off by another violent sneeze. He sniffled and wiped off his face.

"See! Sick." Allen said looking to him.

"Moyashi is right. You do sound sick." The Japanese teen said with his arms crossed.

"Its Allen Bakanda!" Allen yelled.

"Calm down you guys," Lavi said glaring at the two. 'They always fight and it always ends bad,' the he thought.

"Allen-chan!" Lenalee said skipping over, "Brother has a mission for you. He wants you there right now."

"Ok, ok." Allen said and stretched. "Ill see you guys when i get back." He said and left. Lavi gave him a parting wave while Kanda did his normal "che" and the turn of the head.

"Now Lavi, go to your room. Your sick." Lenalee said pointing down the hall.

"But Lenalee-" He started but was cut off by her glare. "Fine." He walked slowly down the hall and turned heading for his room where he would lay and try to recover from an oncoming cold.

"Kanda." Lenalee said turning to the dark haired boy leaning against the wall who now looked up at her. "I want you to go down to Jerry and get lave some soup and a cold wash rag."

"I will not tend to the rabbits needs" He said stiffly.

"Do what i say or Ill make brother have you go with Allen,"

He huffed and moved off his spot heading for the mess hall. 'Good.' He thought, 'I wanted to see my rabbit.' He smiled softly to himself then made it disappear before anyone could see him and that would surely ruin his reputation. He made his way down to Jerry's ordering desk and the chef soon popped up.

"Kanda dear! How are you? Soba im guessing?" He asked.

"Actually no," The boy said. Jerry turned and gave him a bewildered look. "Don't even. Its for Usagi. He's sick and Lenalee's making me get him some."

"That makes a lot more sense, It'll be right up hun." He said before disappearing into the back.

Kanda nodded and perched on the wall waiting for the man to come back with his order. He soon came back and he thanked him before leaving and heading up to the Asian boy's room. He stopped and took a deep breath before knocking on the door with his knuckles.

"Come in," came Lavi's voice came, some what muffled by the door. Kanda walked in and shut the door. The boy was curled up in his bed with a mound of blankets of him. His hair lay spread out on the pillow and he didn't have his bandana on. Kanda thought he looked remarkably sexy. "Wow, Kanda. I never knew you to be so nice."

Pushing away the thoughts Kanda rolled his eyes, "Che, only because Lenalee made me." He said and handed him the soup. He thanked him and sat up to eat it. Kanda walked into Lavi's bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth and some cough medicine.

Lavi set his bowl aside as he finished and sighed contently. He glanced up and frowned. "Aww Kanda I don't wanna take the medicine" He wined like he always does when he's sick.

"Come on you have to," The other teen said and sat on the edge of the bed opening the bottle.

"Nooo!" The red head wined again then did the unthinkable. He leaned forward and buried his face into Kanda's shoulder.

Kanda blinked a couple times surprised as hell before putting a hand on his back. "Please, Lavi. For me?" He said softly.

Lavi opened his eyes and flushed a deep red before looking up at him. " I-I...Ok.." He grabbed the bottle and took a swig off it and swallowed before grabbing his water bottle from the bed side and drinking some to wash the taste out.

"Thank you." Kanda said as Lavi put the bottle down and looked back to him. Kanda's face for some reason was really close tho the Asian's. He looked into the boy green eyes before leaning down to take the risk. His lips pressed against the others ever so slightly. Lavi jumped and tensed but closed his eyes like Kanda did and relaxed, kissing the boy back passionately.


End file.
